Happy Birthday
by Cake Factory
Summary: "Mereka hanya akan menganggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku bertaruh kau pasti lupa sekarang adalah tanggal 31 Januari, bukan?"


Siraman air yang berasal dari _shower_ terus menimpa warna matahari di bawahnya. Rasa hangat dari sana membuatnya begitu nyaman pada musim dingin seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, ia tidak cukup nyaman dengan _shower_ saja. Setidaknya, ada sebuah hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Dengan memikirkan berbagai hal di kepala, Kise Ryouta bergeming dari tempatnya, membiarkan air hangat dari _shower_ itu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin ia tetap bergeming di sana, apabila Kise tidak mendengar suara dari luar kamar mandi yang menyuruhnya cepat keluar atau ia akan sakit.

Sayangnya, mendengar itu malah membuatnya makin tidak ingin keluar. Wajahnya malah memerah karena teringat dengan rencananya. Karena suruhan agar ia memercepat mandinya, Kise seakan memantapkan rencana dengan menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras.

Setelah mematikan _shower_, ia segera mengeringkan badan serta rambutnya dengan handuk, lalu berpakaian. Dengan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, Kise membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar.

Aroma makanan dengan segera menyapa hidungnya. Dengan handuk di atas epanya, Kise menghampiri meja makan. Apa yang ada di sana bukanlah sajian mewah berupa berbagai piring berisi macam-macam jenis makanan. Tapi di sana hanya tersedia satu mangkuk sup dengan lauk ikan goreng.

Meski begitu, melihatnya saja sudah bisa menarik kedua sudut bibir Kise hingga membentuk sebuah kurva. Seiring dengan sepasang kristal miliknya menangkap beberapa balutan plester pada jemari seorang lainnya yang ada di sana, rasa hangat mendadak menyusup di dadanya.

"Kurokocchi, terima kasih~" Seperti biasanya, ia selalu memeluk pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kise-kun, keringkan rambutnya dengan benar, atau kau akan masuk angin." Setelah Kuroko berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, ia sedikit berjinjit supaya dapat menggapai handuk di atas kepala Kise. Mengerti yang lain sedikit susah karena perbedaan tinggi badan, Kise sengaja sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar Kuroko dapat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan mudah.

Sepasang mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan kilau _topaz_ di balik selaput seiring dengan sentuhan di kepalanya ia rasakan.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Happy Birthday ****© Cake Factory**

* * *

Kebetulan dua hari ini Kise mendapat jatah libur, jadi ia bisa pulang di rumah. Meski hanya dua hari dan besok ia harus kembali terbang, rasanya senang meski waktunya sangat kurang. Terlebih lagi, Kise teringat dengan sesuatu yang ia simpan.

Setelah mengeringkan rambut, mereka berdua segera duduk di meja dan mulai menyantap makan malam. Memang rasanya tidak seenak masakan yang disajikan di restoran mahal, tapi begini saja sudah membuatnya senang. Masakan yang dibuat dengan usaha keras agar bisa membuat jenis makanan lain dari yang sering ia buat.

Saat makan malam terasa begitu sunyi. Tidak ada yang membuka suara di antara kedua orang itu. Jadilah di sana hanya terdengar suara sumpit dan dentingannya karena bertemu dengan piring dan mangkuk. Kuroko diam-diam melirik pada pria di depannya yang tumben tidak seberisik biasanya. Sementara Kise sendiri terlihat tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan karena ia masih berpikir soal hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan di kamar mandi tadi.

Selesai makan, pria _blonde_ di sana langsung membereskan piring dan mencucinya. Tetap tidak ada komentar apapun yang keluar sampai saat itu. Hingga mau tidak mau, membuat Kuroko merasa khawatir.

Pemilik surai sewarna langit itu terduduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan punggung. Berhubung Kise yang membersihkan peralatan makan berserta meja, ia memilih untuk beristirahat di sana sambil menyalakan televisi.

Meski layar televisi di depannya menyala, tapi Kuroko tak sepenuhnya memusatkan perhatian di sana. Sesekali, ia menoleh ke samping, mengecek apa Kise baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Seperti dugaannya, pria itu tampak sedang melamun. Ia terus mengeringkan satu piring yang sama dengan kain.

Perlahan, Kuroko bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Kise. Tangannya terjulur untuk memegang piring yang ada di tangan Kise—sebagai antisipasi kalau Kise kaget ia tiba-tiba muncul dan menjatuhkan piringnya—lalu menepuk lengannya pelan.

Seperti dugaannya, Kise terkejut dan melepas piring di tangannya. Untung saja Kuroko sudah menahannya, jadi piring itu tidak akan jatuh. Setelahnya, ia menaruh piring itu di samping wastafel.

Kuroko tidak peduli dengan Kise yang sudah protes karena ia mengagetkannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu malah menarik pundak Kise dengan kedua tangannya hingga pria _blonde_ itu sedikit menunduk agar Kuroko bisa menempelkan keningnya pada kening yang lain.

"Tidak panas. Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, Kise-kun. Akan repot jika besok kau sakit."

Semburat merah jelas terlihat di pipinya setelah Kuroko melepaskan Kise. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kise tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Biasanya, setelah diperlakukan seperti itu, Kise pasti akan langsung memeluk erat Kuroko dan mengusapkan pipinya ke ubun-ubun. Tapi hari ini, pria _blonde_ itu hanya nyengir sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi. Tapi kalau disuruh istirahat, aku akan menurut asal Kurokocchi juga ikut bersamaku." Cengirannya masih belum pudar sementara dengan cekatan, Kise sudah memindahkan Kuroko pada kedua lengannya. Kuroko tidak sempat melawan hingga akhirnya ia berada dalam gendongan Kise yang kini berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

Setelah menurunkan Kuroko di atas Kasur, pria _blonde_ di sana kembali berjalan untuk menekan saklar di samping pintu agar lampunya mati. Dengan sedikit menyibakkan selimut, Kise naik ke atas kasur dan menarik lagi selimutnya sampai menutupi keduanya.

Baru selesai ia menyamankan diri dengan merapat dengan kekasihnya, Kise melirik pada jendela yang ada di samping kasurnya dan mendapati gumpalan putih menari secara perlahan di udara. Selain itu, mereka nampaknya sedikit beruntung karena dari tempatnya bisa melihat langit yang tidak tertutup awan, meski hanya sebagian kecil.

"Semoga besok tidak akan terjadi tumpukan salju yang tebal."

"Huh? Apa Kurokocchi begitu ingin aku pergi besok?" Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Kurasa setebal apapun saljunya, Kise-kun pasti akan tetap pergi, kan? Kecuali ada badai salju," timpal Kuroko, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pria yang lain menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, berdoa saja besok terjadi badai salju."

"Ide yang bagus, tapi aku tidak akan berdoa seperti itu, Kise-kun. Pasti ada cara lain yang lebih baik agar kau tidak terlalu sering dan terlalu lama pergi." Ia kemudian bergerak untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kise, merasakan hangat tubuhnya sementara di luar sedang turun salju.

Senyum tipis kembali terukir pada wajah tampan di sana. Sebelah tangannya mengusap surai yang senada dengan warna langit itu pelan. "Kau kesepian, Kurokocchi?"

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar. Sebagai gantinya, Kise merasakan lingkaran tangan Kuroko di sekitar tubuhnya jadi sedikit merapat dan pria itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kise.

"Kalau aku berkata tidak kesepian, itu adalah sebuah dusta," ujar Kuroko lirih.

Kise tertegun, tapi ia juga merasa senang karenanya. Kuroko yang berkata jujur dan sedikit malu-malu itu terlihat begitu manis hingga Kise menggigir bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri.

"Kurokocchi, jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena kau bersikap seperti itu."

Senyum samar terlukis di wajah Kuroko. Sayangnya, karena ia sedang tidak menunjukkan wajah, Kise tidak melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menolak, tapi berhubung besok kau harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali, terpaksa aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, Kise-kun."

Kise hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kadang-kadang ia juga benci dengan pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan ia bepergian ke berbagai belahan dunia selama berminggu-minggu, bahkan pernah selama satu bulan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah pernah memilih jalan itu, tidak mungkin juga ia melepasnya dan kembali jadi model, 'kan? Lagipula, Kuroko juga tidak akan senang kalau ia memutuskan seperti itu.

Suara detak jantung yang berirama di sana, tanpa sadar membuat Kuroko semakin tertarik kea lam bawah sadarnya. Selain karena berada dalam dekapan kekasihnya yang hangat dan nyaman, suara napas dan detak jantung berirama itu berhasil membuainya.

Teringat dengan kebiasaannya yang terlupakan, Kuroko sedikit mendongak dan memanggil nama Kise sampai pria _blonde_ itu membalas pandangannya. Dalam posisi begitu, Kuroko langsung menyambut bibir pria di atasnya dengan bibirnya. Ia menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir bawah milik Kise dan menggigitnya pelan agar mulut itu sedikit terbuka hingga ia bisa lebih leluasa menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam.

Ini bukan kali pertama. Ketika Kuroko memang memiliki maksud tertentu, ia biasa melakukannya, dan Kise akan memberikannya lebih. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka tahu batasan masing-masing. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus puas hanya dengan _ini_.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Kuroko kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya. Mengambil napas teratur, lalu kembali mendengarkan _lullaby _hingga alam bawah sadar menariknya.

Sang pilot di sana mendekap Kuroko semakin erat. Hidungnya menangkap aroma sampo yang khas seiring ia yang juga menempelkan pipinya di ubun-ubun sang kekasih.

Tapi meski begitu, ia tak semata-mata terlelap begitu saja setelah kenyamanan dan ketenangan sudah ia dapatkan. Pandangannya kembali melayang ke luar jendela, mengamati setiap butiran lembut tapi dingin itu melintasi kaca jendelanya dari luar. Ia kembali berpikir.

Terlalu banyak berpikir dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar, membuat Kise semakin susah terlelap. Hingga butiran lembut itu berhenti menari di udara, sepasang kristal secerah matahari itu tetap susah untuk terpejam.

"Kise-kun?"

Pemilik surai cerah itu sedikit kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba dipanggil. Pria dalam dekapannya terbangun dan mengusap sebelah matanya. Pandangannya setengah sadar dan tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Karena gelap, warna langit di sana berubah menjadi malam, gelap.

"Woah, kenapa kau terbangun? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"… Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian, Kise-kun. Kalau kau tidak tidur, aku pasti akan mengkhawatirkan penerbanganmu besok." Ia menguap.

Tidak menunggu lagi, Kuroko segera bangit dan menaikkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Lengan Kise yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal tadi, disingkirkannya secara perlahan.

"Turunkan sedikit posisi tubuhmu, Kise-kun," pintanya dengan nada datar. Kise juga langsung menurutinya karena ia juga ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroko terhadapnya.

Setelah melakukan apa yang diminta, Kuroko langsung mendekap Kise. Ia mendekatkan wajah kekasihnya di sekitar dadanya. Setidaknya tempat di mana Kise bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya dengan cukup jelas. Karena yang terpikir oleh Kuroko saat itu adalah, suara berirama menyenangkan dari dalam tubuh kekasihnya terasa sangat menenangkan. Mungkin saja hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Kise jika Kuroko memperdengarkan suara jantungnya.

Kise tersenyum. Detak berirama yang menyapa telinganya hampir bisa membuatnya tertidur. Tidak hanya itu, usapan pelan di kepalanya yang terus bergerak meski Kuroko sudah kembali terlelap, entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan yang membuncah. Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya Kise dapat sedikit melupakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, perlahan, Kise dapat merasakan ia mulai jatuh pada dunia alam sadar miliknya.

#

Pukul enam pagi, kedua orang di dalam rumah itu sudah sama-sama terbangun. Yang satu menyiapkan beberapa barang yang akan dibawa, sementara yang lain menyiapkan sarapan.

Aroma masakan yang tercium hingga lantai dua, sudah cukup untuk membuat Kise turun dan menghampiri dapur. Melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal menyajikan di meja, pria _blonde_ di sana mendadak memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, sekaligus mengintip apa menu sarapan pagi ini.

Telur rebus dan daging.

"Telur rebus?" Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Supaya Kise-kun rindu dengan telur rebus buatanku dan cepat pulang." Kuroko ikut tertawa, sambil mengusap pipi seseorang di sampingnya.

Belum sempat Kuroko melepaskan sentuhan, Kise terlebih dulu mengamit telapak tangannya dan mengecupnya, terutama di bagian kemari yang tertutup plester.

Ia tahu—hanya mengira, sebenarnya—jika selama ia tidak ada di rumah, Kuroko terus belajar cara membuat masakan yang enak. Meski belum sampai setengah tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dan Kuroko masih belum banyak menguasai resep masakan, Kise tidak pernah protes.

Pukul 6.30, keduanya pergi. Kise diantar ke bandara dengan menggunakan taksi, sementara Kuroko berjalan ke stasiun untuk pergi ke TK tempatnya mengajar. Dan lagi-lagi, ia harus menahan rindu selama satu minggu—Kise mengatakan hanya satu minggu—hingga kekasihnya kembali pulang.

Entah apa, tapi Kuroko terbesit sebuah pemikiran.

Jika ia sesekali bersikap egois dengan melarang Kise pergi selama beberapa minggu demi pekerjaannya, apakah pria itu akan menolak, atau malah mengiyakan?

Kalau itu yang dipertanyakan, seharusnya Kuroko sudah tahu bahwa Kise pasti akan mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Setidaknya mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa rasa rindu masing-masing sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak bisa seenaknya meminta Kise untuk tetap tinggal daripada pergi menjelajah langit dan menghampiri beberapa belahan dunia yang tidak pernah sekali pun ia kunjungi.

Ia menggeleng demi menghapus pemikiran egoisnya. Kise bahkan tidak pernah menyuruhnya libur saat ia sedang pulang dan berdiam diri di rumah.

#

Suasana di TK-nya seperti biasa. Karena di luar sedang sangat dingin, maka anak-anak itu hanya bermain di dalam ruangan yang hangat. Meski begitu, ada beberapa anak yang memilih bermain di luar dengan melempar bola salju atau malah membuat boneka salju. Tidak ada—belum ada—larangan bagi mereka untuk bermain di luar, jadilah mereka masih tetap ada di halaman.

Kuroko yang tengah berada di ruang guru, entah mengapa merasa kalau suara anak-anak hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali dari ruangannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan untuk sedikit mengintip di ruang bermain hanya demi mendapati sebuah ruangan kosong dengan beberapa mainan yang berserakan.

Merasa khawatir, akhirnya Kuroko keluar ruangan dan mencari di mana anak-anak berada. Ia pun mengintip ke halaman belakang, dan ia tak menemukan siapapun. Apapun itu, ia mulai khawatir. Ini bukanlah hal yang lucu. Selain itu, guru yang biasa mendampinginga juga turut menghilang.

Kuroko yang mulai panik, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil satu per satu nama anak-anak. Langkahnya kemudian membawa ia kembali ke ruangannya dan akhirnya Kuroko mendapati tiga anak berada di ruang bermain sambil membawa sekuntum bunga terbuat dari plastik.

"Ah, Kuroko-sensei!"

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Kilat khawatir masih tetap terpancar dari dua kristalnya.

Ketiga anak itu tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya memberikan bunga itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia dicari seseorang dan sedang ditunggu di ruangan depan.

Kecurigaan sekaligus rasa penasaran yang memenuhi pikirannya, langsung membuat Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Dan lagi-lagi, di sana ia hanya menemukan beberapa anak didiknya yang juga sedang berbisik satu sama lain.

Ketika sadar Kuroko menghampiri mereka, mereka tampak kaget dan jelas sekali kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kuroko yang bertanya, sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab. Sampai salah satu anak menarik tangannya dan membawa Kuroko ke halaman belakang.

Di sana, ia dapat melihat beberapa anak sedang bermain dengan salju yang menutupi halaman belakang. Boneka salju yang tadi dibuat beberapa orang, nampaknya sudah bertambah. Dan ketika Kuroko akan melangkah menghampiri, ia dihentikan dengan suara seorang anak. Bocah itu tidak membolehkan Kuroko melangkah lagi.

Penasaran akan alasannya, pria itu menunduk dan mendapati sebuah garis yang dibentuk dengan sebatang ranting. Ia hampir menginjaknya jika tidak diingatkan. Sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya mengikuti garis itu dan menatap tidak percaya.

Suara anak-anak yang cukup ramai, mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga seorang pria lainnya muncul bersama anak-anak lain yang menarik kedua tangannya. Bisa dilihat orang itu cukup kewalahan karena ditarik beberapa anak sambil berlari.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi—bukan. Tetsuya-sensei, _ohayou_," sapanya seraya menampakkan cengiran khasnya.

Mengabaikan salam yang diucapkan Kise, Kuroko langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit berubah—khawatir. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku sengaja. Sebenarnya penerbanganku masih nanti sore." Ia tertawa canggung.

Hening menyusup di antara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, sampai akhirnya seorang anak menimpali. "Kise nii-chan! Ayo serahkan hadiahnya pada sensei!"

"Ah, benar juga—woah! Tidak mungkin…." Kise terlihat bingung ketika merogoh saku celananya. Apa yang dicarinya tidak ada di sana, wajar jika ia terlihat bingung. Dan pada akhirnya, ada seorang anak, perempuan berrambut pirang ikal sebahu dengan sorot mata jernih, datang menghampirinya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil.

Raut wajah Kise saat itu langsung terlihat lega. Setelah menerima kotak dan mengatakan terima kasih, ia berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan segera berlutut. Kotak kecil itu dibukanya dan menampakkan sesuatu yang mengundang tawa kecil dari pria lainnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat—hei, jangan tertawa dulu, Kurokocchi." Kedua pipi Kise menggembung, menandakan protes. Tahu bukan saatnya untuk tertawa, Kuroko berusaha tenang.

"Meski ini hanya cincin mainan, tapi aku pasti akan memberikanmu yang asli setelah penerbanganku berakhir bulan depan. Dan ini permintaan yang hanya akan kuajukan sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, apakah kau mau menerimanya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersenyum. meski begitu, pipinya turut merona bersama hidungnya yang juga memerah karena hawa dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan begini banyaknya anak kecil yang melihat?" Meski berusaha tetap tenang, Kise bisa mendengar sedikit getaran pada suara Kuroko.

"Mereka hanya akan menganggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Aku bertaruh kau pasti lupa sekarang adalah tanggal 31 Januari, bukan?" Senyum yang dulu benar-benar membuat Kuroko terpikat, kini diperlihatkan lagi.

Dalam satu gerakan, Kuroko turut berlutut dan langsung memeluk Kise erat. Berkali-kali ucapan terima kasih ia bisikkan di telinga kekasihnya. Dan dengan begitu, anak-anak yang ada di sana pun bersorak riang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya."

#

Setelah mereka berdua ditinggalkan sendiri, akhirnya Kise bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk menyematkan cincin mainan itu pada jari manis sang guru.

Berhubung Kise masih memiliki waktu kosong sebelum ia kembali berangkat ke bandara, ia memilih menemani anak-anak di sana bermain. Kuroko yang melihat dari jauh, tersenyum hangat ketika melihat bagaimana Kise yang begitu akrab dengan anak-anak di TK-nya.

Mungkin, jika nantinya mereka menikah dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak, Kise pasti akan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Hanya saja, jika itu akan benar-benar terjadi, Kuroko berharap anak angkatnya tidak mudah lupa pada sang ayah karena sering ditinggal pergi menjelajah langit.

Memang hanya khayalan, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk bermimpi, kan? Hanya dengan bermimpi, mereka dapat menciptakan kebahagiaan semu. Dan keinginan agar kebahagiaan itu menjadi nyata, membuat mereka berusaha membangun pondasi mimpi itu menjadi sebuah rumah yang kelak bisa mereka tinggali dengan nyaman. Rumah yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan kecil tanpa batas. Rumah tempat masing-masing untuk pulang. Dan itu akan selalu di sisi masing-masing.

_Happy birthday_, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**End**

_Uhuk. Ohok._

_Nggak tau, ini _fluffy enough_ apa enggak. Dan karena saya sudah mulai belajar ngetik _fluff_ sejak khayalan saya akan hadirnya Daichi dan Taichi—tolong jangan tanya mereka siapa, itu rahasia perusahaan—jadi kuharap ini cukup mewakilkan _genre romance_ di sini._

_Sebenarnya ini _project_ collab saya sama altaira verantca, tapi berhubung gagal melulu waktu mau digarap, akhirnya nanya dan dibolehin garap sendiri, yasudah. Jadilah ini, hehe. Oh iya, fanfic ini awalnya terinspirasi dari fanart KiKuro di pixiv. Bisa dilihat di _link_ **twitpic/bzopb3**, di sana ada creditnya juga._

_Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini, meski sebagian besar fanfic Kurobas akan tetap saya taruh di livejournal._

_Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya._

**January, 31****st**** 2013**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
